Flaming rose
by EmoUmbreon
Summary: my own story not sonic the hedgehog but its about furries for all those furry fandom lovers Saya a beautiful female snow leoapord Jack A black wolf with red markings fall in love in a midevil kingdom with dragons,magic, and much more\ Sorry if i suck at summeries


Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the kingdoms market. There was hundreds of furries about buying food and goods. I casully walked to a fish booth and looked at the big juicy salmon. I smiled and looked around making sure no one was looking and held a fish that was about a good pound and a half. 'Oh this would be good with my stolen stash of spices cooked on a nice fire.' I said gleefully in my mind. I looked around the booth again and stuffed the salmon in my shirt, after i made sure no one was looking.

I was about to walk away like nothing had happened when i felt a big furry clawed hand on my neck. "oh looks like i caught a sneaky no good rotten cat." A male voice growled in my ear.

"Shit!" I screamed. I twisted around in the males grasp and bit down hard on his arm drawing blood. The male howled in pain. I let go of his arm and spit out the nasty taste of his blood. after i quickly turned around and ran dropping the fish.'How are they always catching me?' I thought as i swiftly dodged an arrow that the male shot at my back.

I rounded a corner and ran into somm one. We both fell to the ground with a thud.I opened my eyes to see a hand in front of me. I took it as the male wolf helped me up. As my head cleared from smashing into him I looked at him thuroughly and noticed he was a handsome teenage wolf with beautiful eyes. I stood there awestruck.

"Hello." The male said with a smile. I frowned lightly and nodded my head in greeting. I clenched my jaw with wide eyes as the male took my hand and kissed it. He let go of my hand and smiled down at me. I felt slightly intimidated of his size. He looked around 6 foot 8 and i only stood at 5 foot 7. He smirked down at me.

"Hello my name is Fang, and what is yours?" He asked in a deep soothing voice.

"My name is Saya." I said in a hushed tone.

...

Fang's point of view

'I wonder if i will ever find some one to love.' I sighed uneasily. 'I want some one to love me as me instead of just being prince.' I growled and continued walking. I heard some one screaming. "Fuck." I snarled and ran around the corner toward the screaming female. As i turned some one crashed into me and we both fell to the ground. I winced and got up to see who ran into me. On the ground a pure white female snow leapord with pink spots,a long slender tail and beautiful medium length black and pink hair. I reached my hand to her as she opened her eyes. She grabbed my hand and i pulled her up.

"Hello." I said to get her attention. She fround and looked up at me. 'Hmm i know what will make her smile.' I thought as i reached for her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it softly. I let go of her hand and looked to her face to see her blushing a light red. She stepped back a little bit looking up at me. She seemed nervous to stand right next of me as i toward over her. I smiled. 'I think i might have some fun with this pretty girl.' I thought mischeviously. "My name is Fang what is yours?" I asked in a soothing tone to calm her down. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Saya." She said in a husged voice.

...Saya's point of view

I smiled lightly up at the handsome male. I heard a noise behind me and turned my head to my side and gasped as i was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground. "Nyah!" I screamed out and gasped for air as i was held down by another male. I turned my head to look at Fang as the male put a hand on my chest and pushed down lightly so i whimpered. My vision started going blurry from the lack of air.

"Get off of her Lance!" I heard Fang yell. after a bit off hesitation Lance got off of me and lifted me up but to only slam me against the wall with my hands behind my back.

"Sir she stole fish to feed her pathetic self." Lance growled and pushed me onto the wall more.

"I dont fucking care if she stole anything Lance! Dont you see you are hurting her? Now let her go." Fang snarled as lance hestitantly let go of me. I jropped to the ground on my knees crying lightly fom the fading pain in my back and lungs. I struggled to control my anger at Lance. My eyes slowly turned red as i shook lightly. I perked up my ears to hear what Fang and Lance was saying.

"Prince Fang...she stole it is my job as palace guard to hurt those who break the law." Lance mummbled.

"Just because some one fucking stole some fish doesnt mean you nearly crush them with your heavy ass!" Fang snarled. I turned my head to look at Lance and Fang. I smiled lightly at seeing Lance look down and whimper lightly.

'Some palace guard you are.' I thought bitterly and slowly stood up covering up my eyes with my hair so they dont see that they are red. Fang looked to me with a clenched jaw then turned back to Lance.

"Go back to the palace Lance. If i catch you hurting her again i will make it so you will sleep in the field for a few nights." Fang said in an even tone as Lance nodded his head and walked away. I watched Lance leave as my eyes turned back to blue as i calmed down.

"Why did you steal the fish Saya? Now you know what will happen if Lance Catches you doing it again."Fang whispered in my ear as i felt his hand turn me around to face him. I looked down as he lead me through the market.

"you really want to know why i steal prince Fang?" I whispred as i looked up at him."Yes Saya i would like to know why you steal this is my kingdom after all."Fang smiled as he said this. I bit my lip and looked away from him.

"When I was three years old my family abandoned me in an alley. They said they didnt want a needy child who cryied if they couldnt feed her. I was left alone in that alley and i have had to steal in order to feed my self so i wouldnt starve to death."I growled as i spat out the last word. I sighed and leaned against a wall and closed my eyes and struggled not to cry in front of Fang. I opened my eyes when Fang wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Saya. I really am."Fang whispered in my ear nad let go of me after he gave me a kiss on my head. I watched him walk into the croud and whimpered. I turned around and snuck into a near by alley and ran. I shook my head trying to stop memories of my past from entering my head. I cryied harder and stumbled as i ran faster down the alley.

...

Flash back of Saya

"**Mommy please dont leave me here!" I screamed up at an older anthro female leapord and a male wolf. My mother leaned down and slapped me hard across my face. I screamed from the entensidy of the pain i felt. I whimpered and watched my mother stand up and snarl.**

"**Dont you see Saya we hate you. You are a fucking miserable little wretched child. All you do is eat and cry if we can't feed you. I wish i never had you. I can't wait until the day you starve to death child 'cuz thats all your good for." My mother screamed as my father walked up to me and punched me in my stomach hard making me cough. I cried and whimpered as i watched the only family i had abandon me in the alley. **

**...**

End of flashback

I stumbled more at remembering all of the stuff my mother and father did. My vision started to blur from the tears but i continued running not paying attention to where i ran. I tripped over a rock and gasped out in surprise as i tumbled to the ground. I screamed in pain as i banged my head against the alley wall. I looked arround and noticed i was in the same alley where my closest friend and crush lived. As my vision started going black and i got closer to going uncouncious i used the last of my strength and screamed out. "Jack...Jack!"I whimpered as i blacked out.

...

Jack's point of view

I sat at my bench in my fathers work room he used to make weapons for the weapons shop. I smiled and finished off a magic infused dagger for Saya. 'I love her so much i hope she likes it.' I thought happily as i sharpened the dragon tooth blade. I looked at my reflection in the blade and set it down. After i got out of my chair,and stretched my ear twitched hearing something outside. I slowly walked to the back door and stopped at hearing someone yelling my name. I widened my eyes recongnizing Saya's voice and opened the door and saw Saya on the ground unconcious. I ran to her and nelt down and picked up her limp body. "Saya? what happened?" I whispered as i held her in my arms.

"J-Jack?" She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. I looked to her and nuzzled her neck.

"What..happened Saya?" I asked worridly. She curled her tail around us and nuzzled back.

"I had flashbacks again...I ran down the alley and my eyes blurred from me crying and i tripped...I hit my head hard and blacked out." She explained and held onto me and a single tear rolled down her face. I sighed and picked her up as i stood and held her close as i walked back into the weapons shop. I frowned when she started whimpering. After i kicked my bedroom door open i placed her on my bed.

"I...l-love you Jack..."Saya whispered and fell asleep. I widened my eyes and smiled.

'She loves me back. I'm happy that she returns my feelings. ill show her my love when she wakes up. Hell she might not remember it when she wakes up but ill show her no matter what. ill let her know how she makes me feel.' I thought happily and covered her up with the blankets and went to the work room.

...

Saya's point of view

I opened my eyes to find myself in Jack's room. 'Oh Jack i love you.' I thought and yawned as i sat up. I looked around and noticed he wasnt in the room. I got up and stretched and went to the work room to find Jack at the work table. I wagged my tail to see the handsome black wolf with red markings. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He jumped a little in surprise and turned to look at me.

"Saya."Jack whispered and stood up. He leaned in toward me and placed his lips softly on mine. I looked to him in surprise and saw him with his eyes closed. I closed my eyes and kissed him back and wrapped my tail around him. I felt is right hand hold the side of my head as his left hand pulled my leg up around his waist. I gasped and broke the kiss and looked up at him with a blush.

"J-Jack i love you." I whispered and smiled.

"I love you too Saya. I have since day one." He said as he carresed my head. I purred and wrapped my arms around his neck,leaned in and slowly licked his neck. "Mmmm Saya." Jack whispered and lifted my other leg so he was holding me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him. I felt his hand slide down my back and slipped his hand down my shorts and lightly squeezed my butt.

"J-Jack..." I moaned lightly and closed my eyes. I smiled as he walked into the bedroom with me in his arms and laid me on the bed. He smiled and unbottoned my jean shorts and slid them off onto the ground. I looked into his lustfilled eyes and purred. He slid his hands under my tank top and slipped it off of me then unhooked my bra with one hand and threw it to the ground.

I lightly wagged my tail and closed my eyes as Jack licked my lips lightly and slid his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth.

...

Jack's point of view

I slid my hand down to her chest and carressed her soft tit as i kissed her passionetly. I loved the way her tongue danced with mine and how she squirmed underneath me. i broke the kiss as she panted and i lightly nipped her neck and trailed kisses down her throat to her right breast. I closed my eyes and traced my tongue around her nipple and suckled softly loving the reaction i was getting from her.

"Ahhh...J-Jack!" She whimpered and looked at me with a blush.


End file.
